


Celerity - Five Prompts

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1037]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony just can't catch a break when it comes to their relationship.





	Celerity - Five Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/03/2002 for the word [celerity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/03/celerity).
> 
> celerity  
> swiftness; speed.
> 
> This is for prompt #4 of the January 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/130707.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Celerity

At first when Gibbs proposed waiting to have sex, Tony thought it was a great idea. It was a lot harder to keep it out of the workplace once you started having sex and neither of them wanted people gossiping about them. Plus, they were technically boss and subordinate and neither wanted to lose their job. 

Tony had thought they'd take things slow, date a little bit, a few months at most and then get to the sex. They'd started out that way planning at least weekly dates and sometimes more frequently when the case schedule allowed. They'd really gotten to know each other mentally and emotionally, which was a huge departure from Tony's normal one night stands, but now Tony wanted the sex.

They'd been dating for four months now. That was plenty of time to progress to the next step and start getting physical with Gibbs. Only Gibbs had some old fashioned notion of dating a year before they had sex.

Tony had shot Gibbs a horrified look when he'd found out. Gibbs had been sticking to his guns though. It didn't matter how provocative Tony got.

Tony was beginning to think something was wrong with his sex appeal. He could feel Gibbs erection most of the time, though. Gibbs just wouldn't follow through.

Tony had tried every trick in the book to no avail. They’d finally passed the one year mark that Gibbs had insisted on and Tony had thought they’d finally have a chance to have sex. He was wrong though.

First, he almost died in a car bomb explosion that he saved McGee from setting off. Then, he actually got the plague. Between the two, there was no chance in hell of them having sex for another 2 or more months. 

By the time Tony was well enough to even contemplate sex, Gibbs had managed to practically drown himself. Tony had thought that they would have a chance to have we’re still alive sex, after that. Instead with an extreme celerity, Gibbs ended up blown up, complete with amnesia. 

Before Tony could even figure out what had happened, Gibbs had vanished and Tony was left with a team to lead and questions as to whether this was the end or if there would still be a chance for them to have sex. The return of Gibbs from Mexico was a relief, but they still didn’t have time for sex. Now, it was Tony who didn’t have time as he’d gotten involved in an undercover operation that took up most of his time outside of work.

It didn’t stop there, Tony almost got blown up as the op came to an end. Then Gibbs got shot. Tony began to despair of them ever having sex.

Even Gibbs who had wanted to wait began to regret the decision to wait. It made no difference though. When one was ready to have sex, the other ended up injured and vice versa. 

Neither one was willing to call it quits, but they weren’t able to have sex either. Instead, they became the married couple that never had sex, but still loved each other against their will. Guaranteed as soon as one of them thought of sex, one of them would end up injured.

Given Tony was practically incapable of not thinking of sex, one of them was always injured. On the plus side, they got really good at comforting each other when they were hurt. They just were never able to take it further.

It was comical really. Gibbs tried to get Tony to stop thinking of sex, so that they would stop getting injured and could at least enjoy their time together without one of them being in pain, but so far it hadn’t worked. Maybe one day they would figure out how to love each other without one of them being injured. Even better if they could figure out how to have sex, but neither of those days is today.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
